


i just wanna know you better now

by smallbump



Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tronnor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>troye and connor are on a flight to minnesota and troye is having a lot of thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just wanna know you better now

Troye often wonders if flying first class every single time will ever be normal for him, if sometimes drinking champagne on flights – for free – will never not be a surreal feeling, if he is ever going to be able to not stare at all the luridly beautiful business men and women sitting around him, looking like a million dollars with their flashing new laptops and phones, always sipping on a drink and making him feel completely out of place.  
He wonders if they are used to flying like this, or if this feeling never really goes away.

And Troye wonders if he is going to get used to being recognised everywhere. People stopping him on the street, in airports, in shopping malls and all of them asking for photos, telling him they love him. It cannot be real, can it?

There is not a day going by without him being reminded of the new life he is living now compared to his life before it all – before YouTube, before his record deal, before his film debut, and Troye so often wonders how he is going to stay the same.  
Because he wants to be the same Troye he has always been. The same Troye his dad taught how to ride a bike and the same Troye his brother got chased by around the house as kids.

But he also wants to use his fame and use his place in this world and the money he has earned. Troye wants to give to charities, create music, inspire people and do what he love. Which also includes flying first class, eating at fancy restaurants and buying expensive clothes, because he can. Because he is allowed to. It is his money and his life. So it is okay, as long as he is the same Troye.

His mother is great at keeping him grounded and feeling like the normal twenty year old he really is under all the titles. She asks him to help with chores, asks him to bake with her and sometimes they sit outside in the garden and he helps her with the flowers. Like he did when he was younger and home sick from school. She bought him ice cream and cookies and told him to keep it their secret with a smirk on her face. Troye chose to believe she only did that with him, and not his siblings. It was their thing.

Nothing stays the same – it is true – however, not everything has to change completely.

He is just taller now, with a wider, happier smile and a little easier to hang out with, he hopes. His mother’s company is not boring to him now like it might have been when he was a child.

He would like to be the same Troye, but a better version.

 

***

 

Looking to his right, Connor is sat beside him, staring out the airplane window like he always does, eyes tired and smile small, he is resting his chin in one hand. The other lies comfortably on Troye’s thigh. His thumb is making circles on his denim-covered skin and the more he focus on the feeling of the small movement, the more it tickles.

Troye wonders if Connor ever feels this way, if he can get used to how his life has changed. Is he also scared of changing too much?

The thing Troye is mostly excited about this trip is getting to know Connor even better. He cannot wait to get to know Connor through the eyes of someone that has known Connor since he was born. There are already a hundred questions swirling in his mind that he wants to ask Connor’s family. The thought of sitting in Connor’s childhood home and glance through photo album after photo album, giggling and cooing over baby pictures of Connor is giving Troye such a nice feeling in his chest.

He cannot wait to hug Connor’s mother, cannot wait to be polite and nice and the loveliest boyfriend he could possibly be. He cannot wait to meet Nicola again and hug her like an old friend.

Troye wants to know if Connor too has little, special memories with his mother, if she ever brought him something he was not supposed to have, but got it anyway, just because he was sick and she loves him too much.

“What are you thinking about?” He asks sincerely, with a low voice. Flying first class feels like being in a library. One time he got shushed at for laughing at a video on his phone. Since then he has been quiet as a mouse.

Connor turns his head and smiles at Troye, like he always does. Connor always smiles, more politely than sincerely but it is a nice quality for him to have. It makes him so much more lovable.

“I’m nervous,” he says, his laugh getting stuck in his throat but the smile remains.

Troye takes his hand, intertwines their fingers gently. He thinks about how he will talk to Connor’s father and he will tell him how much he loves his son, how much he cares about him. And maybe they will bond for a bit over their constant awe of Connor and everything he does and everything he is.

“Funny how you’re the nervous one.”

Connor gives him a look that makes him smile widely, “How are you so calm?” He asks, a hint of stress in his tone.

It is a simple answer. Connor makes him calm. The small, reassuring things he does to Troye. Like the little squeeze of his hand before Troye goes out on stage or out on red carpets, or the hug before important meetings. The ruffle in his hair before flights calm him too, as well as the goodnight kiss before a busy day that lies ahead of him.

He wants to say all of those things, but how cheesy should they really get on an early flight with serious business people all around them?

Instead, he rests his head on Connor’s shoulder and hopes that no one is watching them.


End file.
